


A Difference Of Yesterdays

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Smut, Bittersweet Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Comfort Sex, M/M, ghost meets reincarnator, ghostly possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: When Levi wakes in the night and finds Eren on the balcony outside their apartment, he does the only thing he knows to do with a sad Eren.He takes him to bed.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	A Difference Of Yesterdays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shulkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/gifts).



> This was based off a prompt from Shulkie, plus also me wanting to try writing smut again :)
> 
> It also somehow became a little angsty too?? somehow???? but also so fun to write.

Levi woke in the dead of night. His room was pitch black, thanks to the blackout curtains he’d pulled over the windows before he’d gone to sleep, and for a long minute he stared up at the ceiling, unsure what had woken him.

Then he heard a faint sound from outside his room, and he knew.

He slid out from under his covers, padded across the room, pulled open the door.

Moonlight flooded the living room and icy air flowed in through the open balcony doors. A tall man stood just outside, hands braced on the balcony railing, his head tilted back as he stared up into the sky. He wore only a pair of boxers, but he didn’t seem to be reacting to the cold. 

Levi grabbed a blanket from the couch as he crossed the living room. The man didn’t move as he stepped onto the balcony behind him, didn’t react when he threw the blanket over his shoulders. Levi studied his profile, not able to read anything in his expression, despite the bright illumination of the moon he stared up into.

“Eren?” He asked.

When Eren blinked, turned to look at Levi, the lost, stricken look in his eyes made Levi’s heart clench in his chest. He stepped forward, sliding under the edges of the blanket that hung loosely over Eren’s shoulders as he tucked himself against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around Eren, and slowly the tension in the big body started to ease. “Levi?” 

“Yeah. I’m here.” Eren’s long arms slowly crept around Levi, then tightened until the pressure was almost painful. He pressed the side of his face to the crook of Eren’s neck, his warm breath pooling against the skin of his chest.

“I couldn’t find you. I thought you were gone.”

Levi stroked the small of Eren’s back, stared past Eren’s shoulder into the shadowy edges of the balcony. “I’m here now.”

Eren pulled a little away. “But where did you go?”

Levi gave the only answer he knew to give. He took Eren’s hand, linked their fingers, and tugged him back inside the apartment and to his bedroom.

In the blackness of his room, it was all so much easier, though they hadn’t taken the time to fully close the door so there was still enough light gleaming in for Levi to make out Eren’s features as he pushed him backwards, until his butt landed on the edge of the low bed. Levi braced one knee on the mattress as he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Eren’s.

He aimed for comfort, distraction. His hands were gentle, moving as delicately as he could manage over Eren’s shoulders and back. They’d lost the blanket somewhere along the way, and the smooth skin beneath Levi’s fingers was still a little chilled from the air outside.

He wanted to remove that lost look he’d seen on Eren’s face and do whatever he could to make sure it never appeared again. 

It took a bare second for comfort to flash into heat. Eren’s hands slid down, gripped Levi by the hips, and lifted him up and forward until he straddled Eren’s lap. His fingers pressed into Levi’s skin as he ground them against each other.

Levi’s arms snaked around Eren’s neck, and he held on tightly. The pressure, the grind, soon wasn’t nearly enough for either of them. Levi pushed away, stood. Even as he pulled his shirt off over his head, Eren was reaching for his sweatpants, pushing them down off his hips and taking Levi’s erection firmly in his hand.

Levi’s hands dropped down, rested on Eren’s shoulders, his breath catching in his throat as he watched Eren wrap one hand around the base of his dick and lean in towards him. And then Levi had to close his eyes because he couldn’t handle both the incredibly wet heat as Eren took him into his mouth, and the sight of Eren doing it. 

His fingers bit into Eren’s shoulders, his hips bucking a little as Eren’s tongue circled and licked. In an instant Levi was already so close, so very close, and when Eren pulled his mouth away and Levi opened his eyes, just in time to see the cocky satisfaction on his face, he almost tipped over the edge.

It was such an Eren look. 

He almost ripped himself away, walked to the dresser. Emotion and hot desire were far too heady a mix, and he wanted, needed the separation, to try and bring himself a little more securely under his own control. He busied himself pulling out the lubricant and condoms he kept in the top drawer, trying to give himself a moment to think, to section off the corner of his mind that would stay in charge no matter what.

This was distraction sex. Just sex. He knew better than to get emotional with the sex.

If he did, his heart wouldn’t be able to take it when he woke up tomorrow morning. 

But Eren didn’t give him enough time to collect himself. Levi was still trying to remind himself of all the reasons not to get carried away when Eren was abruptly behind him, turning him and lifting him off his feet until Levi’s legs almost instinctively wrapped around his hips.

Somewhere along the way Eren had pulled off his shorts, and Levi felt his dick poking at his ass.

When Eren turned and dropped them both back onto the bed, he hitched his knees under Levi’s spread legs, pushing forward so Levi’s hips angled up. He’d gotten the lube somewhere along the way, though Levi didn’t remember handing it over, and he was in the process of pouring it into his hand when his eyes shifted from his own hands back to Levi. 

And then he froze.

As long seconds ticked by, Levi felt a slight uncertainty, for an instant wondering if this was already over, if Eren had somehow gone to sleep with his eyes open. And if he had, what the hell would Levi be able to do about it? He couldn’t exactly get mad. Not in this situation.

But Eren didn’t look like he’d fallen asleep. He sat there staring down at Levi, his dick jutting out, his hands still full of lube, and a wide grin slowly spreading across his face.

“What? What are you staring at?”

“I just forgot how much I love this look.” Eren’s eyes glittered, the grin still in place as he reached down between them and firmly wrapped his slick fingers around Levi’s erection, making Levi hiss. “You, on your back, your legs spread open for me.”

Levi let out a breath, trying not to get distracted by what Eren’s hand was doing. “Don’t get used to it.”

Eren laughed, “I never did. I’m just glad I’m the only one who ever got to see this view.” And then, suddenly, the grin on his face faded, and he shook his head, looking a little confused. “No, wait. That’s not right, is it?” He pulled back a little, frowning down at his hands as if he’d never seen them before.

Levi grabbed his wrists, held them tightly until Eren’s eyes met his. “It’s always been only you, Eren. No matter what. It’ll always be you. Only you.”

There was a flash in Eren’s eyes, and the confusion disappeared, replaced only by possessive heat. He pulled his hands away, braced himself on them as he leaned down and pressed his open mouth to Levi’s. This time, when his lips moved away, skimming over Levi’s jaw and down the side of his neck, Levi knew neither of them would be holding back anymore.

One slippery hand slid between their bodies, down past Levi’s stomach, not lingering at his dick this time, but going even further. When Eren’s fingers pressed into Levi’s ass, Levi wrapped his arms around his neck and held on tight.

“I could almost come just from the feel of my fingers inside you.”

Levi clamped his legs around Eren’s waist, pressing his hips up against him. “Don’t you fucking dare. I want it all.”

“I do too.” Eren slipped another finger inside Levi, his words muffled against Levi’s shoulder. “But I could come just like this. If I had to.” 

Catching his breath, Levi shoved at Eren’s chest, pushing his upper body back just enough so he could reach for the condom that had somehow made it to the bedspread by his head. He ripped it open and desperately reached down between them to slide it onto Eren’s dick.

Eren didn’t let up with his hand at all, which didn’t help Levi get the condom on him on any faster, but the moment he had it in place and moved his hands away Eren pulled his fingers out, shoved Levi’s legs back, and positioned the head of his dick at Levi’s ass.

Levi felt the thick pressure of Eren’s erection slowly easing into his body. Eren was taking his time, moving far, far too slowly, and Levi bucked his hips back at him to get him to move faster.

With a moan, Eren dropped his forehead onto Levi’s shoulder as he thrust himself deeply inside, as far as he could go.

Levi’s whole body arched, his fingernails digging deeply into the skin of Eren’s back as pleasure and pain shot through him, each equally almost too much to bear. 

They were both breathing heavily, holding very still as they tried to collect themselves.

“Are you alright?” Eren asked.

For a moment, Levi hadn’t been sure he would be, but the overpowering mix of sensations had peaked, and then settled into something much more bearable. He shifted his hips a little, and the electric jolt that shot up his spine made his breath catch in his throat. “Yeah. Keep going.”

Eren gave a strangled laugh, and started moving again. Somehow, their urgent need to come together had turned into a need to make as much as possible of this moment of being so closely linked, and Eren’s thrusts were slow and firm as he pulled his hips back, and then pushed himself back into Levi.

Levi closed his eyes, felt tears burn in his eyes. _Keep your mind in control._ _Don’t get emotional about the sex._

Yeah fucking right. 

Soon, the slow wasn’t enough, and Eren hitched Levi’s legs up a little higher, more forceful now as he pushed himself in and out of Levi until the headboard of the bed started to thud against the wall.

A sudden burst of burning heat exploded through Levi, and his hips jerked up against Eren.

Even as his heartbeat thrummed into his ears, he felt Eren’s thrusts get rougher, harder, somehow managing to reach a point even deeper inside Levi, though Levi hadn’t thought that was possible. His hips hammered against Levi as he took him with all the power he had, and all Levi could do was hold on as the waves of his own pleasure rocked through him. 

And then Eren went still, his whole frame shuddering as his hips bucked against Levi.

When the tension finally left his body he dropped down onto Levi, his heavy weight pressing Levi into the mattress as he buried his face in Levi’s chest. 

Levi lay beneath him for a long time, stroking his sweaty hair back from his face. After a while he felt Eren slip into sleep, but it wasn’t until the sweat on his own skin had turned clammy that he finally moved, wincing a little as he disengaged himself and pulled Eren’s condom off, leaning over the edge of the bed to throw it in the trash.

But before he could get up to shower, Eren’s arm came up around him and pulled him back against his chest.

Even in sleep, Eren didn’t want to let him go.

It was enough to break any man’s damn heart.

So, for a few more minutes, at least, Levi stayed where he was in Eren’s arms, staring at the stream of moonlight pouring in through the slightly ajar door.

In the morning, Eren, or at least, this person whose body sometimes seemed to be occupied by Eren, would wake up and be a little embarrassed at the clear signs that he’d taken Levi, who he mostly only knew as the unsociable man he shared an apartment with. He wouldn’t mind – Levi had carefully verified that after the first night Eren had made a surprise appearance and then evaporated in the morning. He just thought he’d gotten drunk, and somehow, magically, gotten lucky. But he wouldn’t remember any of it. Not the kissing, not the fucking. The things he’d said, the things he’d done.

He didn’t recognize the name Eren, and he didn’t recognize the name Levi.

No, in the morning it wouldn’t be Eren waking beside him. But then, he wasn’t exactly Levi either, at least not anymore.

But he had been, once.

Levi didn’t know everything about the horrors Eren seemed to remember so clearly. What he did know was that for him, those confusing and jumbled memories, full of blood, and loss, and misery, were very old. Almost everything in them apart from the shatteringly clear moments he’d spent with Eren were somehow blurry, blunted by the many years and the lives he’d lived since then.

But for the Eren who sometimes spoke to him with the voice of Levi’s usually clueless flatmate, held him with his arms, it was as if it was only yesterday.

Levi turned, nestled into Eren’s chest - because for now this was still Eren. This was enough. It had to be. After all, Levi loved Eren so very, very much, he’d take him any way he could get.

He didn’t know why he’d left Eren in that bloody, strange time, but he knew he would _never_ leave him again. 


End file.
